Azula's Back
by Dante Chris
Summary: Azula's back after 125 years. And she's got a plan. Azula AU, currently rated T. I'm not sure when I'm next updating it - I haven't for a year, but do feel free to still enjoy it. I may come up with something.
1. The End of a War

They thought they won. They thought they had finished the war. Oh, how wrong were they. They didn't know how clever Azula was. Or rather, they didn't know how far she'd go…

This fanfic is an AU fanfic, Azula being the protagonist. Let me stress it being AU, before anyone jumps on me for not following some of the shows. I won't be able to for my idea. Also, the finale hasn't aired for those in Canada, so I do not know what happens beyond the Boiling Rock.

Azula haters beware, I'm a major fan of hers. Hopefully I will write more than just one chapter and not leave you hanging. This is my first fanfic. Pairings implied/made clear will be Sukka, Kataang & Maiko. I'm not sure about any other ones.

I'm going to apologize in advance for any spelling errors; I'm very reliant on a spellchecker, and sometimes things may fall through. I do try my best possible, however.

"That's it, then, I guess." Aang's words were slow, like he couldn't believe it was happening. Ozai was dead. They'd won. Amazing. Impossible…but here, it had happened. His moment of thinking outside the Fire Nation palace was cut short by an argument.

"I don't want to be Fire Lord!"

"But Uncle, you're more suited to it than I am..."

"And this is why I am heir to the throne."

"Shut up, Azula! You aren't any more."

"That's what you think, dum-dum."

"I just want to open my tea shop. You take the throne!"

"I'm not ready!"

"See, I told you this would happen, avatar, but here I am, chained to a wall." Azula commented from where she was chained to a pillar as Aang came in. She hardly looked fazed by losing the war, but then, Azula was insane, so Aang supposed that that would just be a part of it.

"Zuko, you're the real heir to the throne." Aang said slowly, "But Iroh, you can't just leave, we need you. You have the experience. That's what's going to happen." The avatar decided for them, and Zuko nodded slowly. They had a Nation, a world to rebuild. Aang had enough on his plate without everyone 

arguing when they were supposed to be helping him. "Right? Okay…" He looked around, catching sight of Azula watching him with narrowed eyes. What were they going to do with her? Zuko had refused to kill her, and Aang wasn't sure he could. Killing Ozai was one thing, but killing someone only fourteen was another. Ty Lee, while she'd switched sides, had asked for Azula not to be killed as well, but she was a dangerous prisoner to have. Those in favor of the war would be after her freedom.

"Well, what do we do with her?" A voice called from down the hall. Suki. If anyone wanted Azula dead, it was her. The scars from her time imprisoned where there still, and always would be. Sokka was following close behind. He'd been trialing after Suki like a lost puppy as soon as the battle was over.

"We chain me to a wall, in a prison and chain my ankles, too, so I can't bend, and then gag me so I can't give you suggestions on how to do your job?" Azula suggested from where she was. Judging by Suki's cold stare, that was exactly what she had wanted to do.

"How about the gag now, then?" Suki asked angrily, and Azula smiled. She'd been riling anyone and everyone who passed her pillar for the last few hours. The fact no one thought to gag her was embarrassing, but they were more concerned about making it impossible for her to move to bend.

"Stop it, all of you." Aang grumbled. "She's just trying to work us all up." Sokka nodded, and placed a hand on Suki's shoulder. She quieted, but was angry still. "I've got so much to work out. Just leave her chained here with a couple guards. Ones we know won't let her go. The Boulder, Longshot and Smellerbee. How about them? Suki, you can be in charge of that, but you can't-"

"Starve, torture, or kill her." Suki finished off Aang sentence. "I know, I know, Katara told me. Don't worry, Aang."

"Having fun?" Azula asked Longshot as he paced back and forth. The damn days chained to this pillar, eating nothing but a bit of bread and water. And Longshot never said anything. It was driving her mad. The Boulder she could rile up, Smellerbee she could too, but never Longshot. And Suki, of course, was always angry with her, so she was easy to annoy. "You could stop pacing for a second, you know. It's not like I can hurt you, you know. You always look so very tense. What, do you expect the palace to be stormed? My brother had attended to that."

"You're as bored as I am." Longshot finally whispered, just loud enough for her to hear as he stopped very close to her pillar. In all honesty, the dethroned princess had not expected him to say anything. "I can tell, how you grasp at anything to chat about." Azula nodded, for one looking unsure. Defeated. "You're going to be a lot more bored, when they're done with where they're sending you." Azula smiled.

"A special prison, just for me? Well, now, I feel honored." She felt more worried than anything, but it was hidden as Longshot began to pace again.

Two more days passed before it was finally finished. Toph and Aang had been working tirelessly to complete the underground chamber that would be Azula's for the rest of her life. It was on an island, a small one, little more than a rocky, tall, cliff, in an area known for violent storms and cold seas. It was simple. Azula would live on the rock, and get supplies via Appa every now and then. Not much. Next to nothing. There would be very little furniture, so she would be unable to build a boat, and some of it was made from stone, and very few comforts. She could use her own firebending to keep herself warm. And that would be it. It was much more free than what Suki had rallied for, but Aang hadn't wanted to put guards there. Not because he didn't think they needed then, but because it would be hell for the guards.

"Time to go to your new home, Azula." Katara hissed, unchaining her from the pillar. After six days being chained in a standing position, Azula swayed when she was released, but didn't fall down. Her escourt? Dum-dum the Fire Lord, the Avatar, Ty Lee, Katara, Sokka, and lastly, Suki. Toph was passing on flying on Appa. "Such a housewarming party." She growled, as she was escorted to the bison and helped on, hands chained behind her and shackled. Longshot had told her where she was going. And she had devised a plan, one so brilliant, they wouldn't see it coming in a hundred years. Or maybe two. Or three, or four…she knew the Fire Nation, a lot of it, still wanted to rule, not be 'equal'. And she had found a little way to immortality. Or rather, as close as she could get to it.

"There it is." Aang said, and everyone watched the lonely rock, in the stormy weather come into view. The landed on the rock and marched Azula off of it, into a small chamber with a bed (thankfully, there were ample blankets and a two pillows; there was a horrible draft) a stone table, stone shelves with a small wooden bowl a spoon, a fork and a knife. There was a cloth sack of food, and a smaller chamber leading to a washroom. There was a bucket on a rope leading down a shaft to a supply – a spring of fresh water. It was too narrow for Azula to fit down, however. And that was it.

"Welcome to the rest of my life." Azula said. Her words held an ominous promise, a promise for revenge. She was unchained to a degree at that point. The shackles were removed, and she was not bound by the hands behind her back, instead, in front, letting her move her hands a maximum of about two feet apart. The rope, needless to say, was coated with something that made it fireproof. She watched as they flew away again on Appa, and as soon as she was gone she let out an insane laugh. Oh, she would show them yet!

Azula worked her way down the Cliffside, using the rope that held her wrists to help. Against the near-vertical surface, it was a blessing. There just had to be ice here. There just had to be. Her life, her honor, her kingdom, it all hinged in the presence of ice. Ice and her firebending. If it didn't work, she'd die. If it did work, it was her ticket to immortality- or as near as she could get to it. Aang, after all, had already shown it was possible. She grinned when she got to the bottom, hanging by the reinforced rope, her feet barely half a foot from the ocean frothing below her. She could see a cave from where she was, and that blocked out the pain in her wrists, because that cave held ice. Enough for when, in winter…

She'd outsmart them. On no, they couldn't take everything away and expect her to be the perfect prisoner, oh no… That insanity clawed at her as she heaved herself up and worked back to her new home, her new palace until midwinter. She'd use that time to work out every detail, she'd use that time to get ready. She had all the time in the world, but a deadline to meet.


	2. A Wrong Assumption

Welcome to chapter two of Azula's Back! This is where things get AU. ;) If you haven't guess by the ice…well, you'll find out. This is where she makes her move; fast-forward to midwinter.

I'd love reviews, advice and constructive criticism. Anyways, back to the story!

The cold was chilling along the Cliffside. Aang had come and gone with supplies about two hours ago and a fruit cake because it was midwinter. She'd eaten that and had some tea (she'd also been given large stocks of tea leaves from her uncle) and was not ready to go. Her tattered robes, the same kind given to those in high security prisons, did not hold much warmth. But it would be wroth it. She worked her way down as high tide came up, and her face was gritted with determination. She would do this. She HAD to. And if not, she'd die. She'd die and live out her life just as her captors wanted her too.

She had worked out everything. She had practiced keeping a flame alight in her palm as she slept, knocked herself out once and tried to keep a flame alive. It wasn't much; just enough to light a candle, but that would be enough. Soon, she was hanging by her wrists, seeing the cave. It was half filled with water, which was fast turning to slush in the cave. Salty, yucky slush. But that was good. The salt would help. It was a leap into the hands of faith, but a leap she was willing to take. Ignoring the pain and flesh blood that moved down from her wrists to her whole, cold-numbed arms, she kicked and swung herself back and forth, back and forth, aiming to throw herself into the cave.

"Now!" She shouted, just for the sake of hearing her voice as she pulled upwards with her arms. It hurt terribly, but she jerked the rope free and went flying towards the cave, landing in the water not far from it. From starting from an overhang, it was nearly a perfect go. She felt the cold consume her as she went under the water, but bobbed back up, pushed into the slush. She crawled forwards, hands going blue as she did. The wind and conditions here would kill her if she didn't do what she set out to do soon.

Shakily, she stood. She nearly slipped with her bare feet in the slush, but kept her balanced and raised her hands, suddenly lashing out with energy, creating a giant blue fireball around her. It warmed; it burned in the cave for a few seconds, causing slush to melt and her to sink in to her knees. Water washed over her like a wall and she shut her eyes, a smile on his face as the force of it knocked her out.

In her palms, two blue flames still burned. Not enough to keep back the wall of ice around her she had created. And that was her ticket to immortality.

"SHE'S GONE? HOW IN THE NAME OF BUMI IS SHE GONE?" Zuko roared as Sokka brought him the news in the throne from of the Fire Nation palace. Even Iroh looked shocked by the news. Azula had gotten out of the supposedly Azula-proofed prison. The flames around his throne rose and roared, before dying back down and vanishing.

"I don't know!" Sokka said, looking just as shocked. Suki looked furious and Aang looked worried. Katara walked over to him and took his hand, but he just looked away. Everyone had been called to hear the news of Azula's escape. "We came and she didn't come with supplies. By the state of things, she's been gone for a month, since midwinter! We looked in the well shaft and nothing. Aang even hovered his way down the sides and everything. Nothing at all!"

"The weirdest thing was everything was neat." Katara added in. "Very tidy, like she intended to be back." Aang nodded.

"Exactly." Aang said. "She could of gone for a walk or something, climbing, slipped and fell and…well, that's the end of it. There was no sign of anything odd."

"That's something Azula would do." Mai said boredly, stepping out from the crowds of nobles. "She'd make it look like nothing happened except her escaping. Especially if she had time on her hands. "

"It's impossible she's alive." Suki said simply, hands in fists. "Impossible. Listen." She stepped forwards, to the middle of the throe room, so everyone could hear and see her as she explained her own theory. "First, she vanished near midwinter. That's when the storms are worst and the sea is coldest. Even if, somehow, she made a boat, it's unlikely it got far. She's probably fish food. There was what? One sapling on that island? Not enough to make a boat. It's still there, anyhow. If she slipped and fell, she's dead again. There's no way off that island, unless she's in Appa's fur." She spun to Aang. "Was there anything in Appa's fur? No? Besides, if she were there, you'd of seen sings of life on the island. We'd of seen it. Even Toph would have seen it."

"We get it." Said earthbender called from a pillar she leaned on it. "Not in Appa's fur. Okay. Calm down just a bit, Suki. Or Sokka'll have to kiss you to calm you. In front of everyone." Both Suki and Sokka went red, but Suki went on anyways.

"Anyways, so she must have been gone for a month. Let's say she got out and to the mainland alive. She hasn't been recaptured and the rebellion groups for the war are still calling to have her LET GO. If she were FREE that wouldn't make any sense at all, would it? They'd be more aggressive, would they not? EXACTLY. So, therefore-" Suki was getting really riled up. Toph mouthed 'kiss her and clam her' to Sokka, and Mai saw. She rolled her eyes and debated whether or not to speak. She yawned. "AZULA IS DEAD." She nodded and strode out before anyone could say anything. Sokka sighed and went after her, presumably to clam her down.

"It's a good theory. Sound." Zuko said slowly, not sure what to think of his sister's apparent demise.

"Reasonable. It does make sense." Aang nodded.

"It's the best scenario. The most probably, I think." Zuko announced, and slowly, everyone nodded, except Iroh, who didn't look so sure. He voiced that much, words sounding through the throne room.

"Something tells me we have not seen the last of her. Not in the least."


	3. The Passage of Time

Welcome to chapter three. This one is meant to connect the first two chapters to the fourth.

It's not going to be very detailed or anything, but it is decently important.

--

Five years passed since that day Suki made the assumption that Azula was dead. And to the world, it was correct. But she still lived on, in more ways than one.

She was THE warlord. Her tactics for taking down Ba Sing Se were recorded and studied by every nation; her battle plans much the same. No one could deny she was a battle genius.

The pillar she'd been chained to had become known formally, and informally, as Azula's Pillar; the courtyard nearby Azula's Courtyard. She wasn't glorified, but no one could deny she'd made her mark.

The rein of Avatar Aang fast became peaceful. Under him, the world flourished.

People kept hope alive for Airbenders, to come, somehow.

Under Commanders, the husband and wife team, Suki and Sokka, rebellion groups were forced to shadows. Not totally disbanded, but forced back enough so that they were little more than petty criminals.

With Lord Iroh's help, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai rebuilt their nation. It was slow going.

Katara rebuilt the southern water tribe, and sexism was mostly eliminated from both.

Toph helped rule the earth kingdom, becoming the Earth Queen. Sure as hell she was no figurehead.

All fine and dandy?

For fifty years it was.

For one hundred years it was.

For one hundred and twenty five years it was.

The GAang had all passed on by now. They were legends.

But Iroh's words still had truth.

They saw the last of her.

Their children saw the last of her.

Their grandchildren did not.

Because back on that little, forgotten rock, that sapling was now a huge tree. And that little cave was a bit higher out of the water than before, due to underwater earthquakes.

And Azula's little flames still burned.

The world was going to get a bit more hectic.

And soon.


	4. Eyes Reopened

Welcome to Chapter four!

Now, for those of you who don't get it, though I can't imagine you wouldn't, Azula pulled an Aang and froze herself.

Right.

Thanks to those who have reviewed. I like feedback. ) Constructive crit. Is very much obliged.

--

_The world came to my eyes slowly._

_The sound of the sea,_

_The taste of salt, _

_The sting of old wounds. _

_The bite of insanity,_

_The crackle of fire, _

_The smell of a new day, _

_Looking back on an era I belonged to. _

_That era is gone, _

_But I am still here, _

_And I am a living legend. _

Azula opened her eyes, very, very slowly, her cloths encrusted in salt, her hair wet. But she was alive. She smiled at the sight of the sun rising and lay where she was, in about six inches of water, leaning up on a rock of some form or another. "I've done it." She whispered. How long, how long had she been frozen?

She got up slowly. Despite her clothing being battered, she was the same fourteen-year-old she was. Exactly the same. Just as strong, just as smart and just as young. Zuko could well be in his eighties. The rope was worn, but still bound her hands. Good. The wounds were still fresh. Not as good. She walked to the entrance of the cave, noting it was higher form the water than she last remembered, even if this was low tide. Hm. Those made her estimate of time passed go to at least thirty years.

Now. To climb. He looked around and soon found a narrow ledge, which she worked her way up upon, soon to her old home. The blankets and whatnot had crumbled to dust. How long would that take? She wasn't sure. She, did, however, use the well. The bucket and rope still held, but just and she took a long, stratifying drink, letting the taste of salt leave her.

Azula's mind quickly turned to more pressing matters. Getting off the island being that. She climbed to the top where supplies had been dropped off, and noted the tiny sapling was a giant, twisted tree. Another note of time. Fifty years or more. She looked around and saw something, in the distance. A boat.

That made things easy. Maybe. She could just firebend and hope it worked. After fifty years, they would not be looking for a teenage Azula, and she needed to get off here as fast as she could. The second option would be using the tree, howling it out and making a boat, which could be worse. She would take her changes with the boat. She put one hand on each side of a sharp rock and yanked, snapping the rope apart and she began to get herself some lightning. With a crack, she shot it into the sky, three times over, hoping they'd take note. They did, and in two hours, the boat that had been on the horizon was now near the rocky cliffs. It was a boat from the Northern Water Tribe, she could tell that much.

"What happened here?" The presumed captain called to her, a lady in her thirties, about.

"A shipwreck!" Azula called back, having already worked out her story. "A terrible, terrible shipwreck! I'm the only one who wasn't dashed to the rocks or drowned!" And she looked like she'd been in a shipwreck, with her cloths and everything, even the ropes, while spilt, still hung from her wrists. She'd taken out her royal headpiece and hidden it in her clothing, letting her hair fall in wild curls around her shoulders.

"Okay, then, I guess I'll ask about it once you're in the boat!" The lady called back, "You're going to have to swim for it, though, firebender! I can't get my boat close enough to the rocks without killing it! What a pace this must have been, huh?" She watched as Azula worked her way down, this time without the 

joined ropes. The current was strong but the princess was stronger and as soon as she was close enough, someone threw her a rope and she was pulled in.

"You're quite the swimmer, there, firebender girl." The captain said with a nod. Azula smiled, looking around. The water tribes had changed. The men and women number equally. Usually, a fishing expedition would be only men. Hum. Katara had been at work.

"Thank you." Azula said, smiling sweetly. "I guess I am just lucky." She had to act the part, after all, of a shipwreck survivor.

"I am Akina." The captain told her and Azula nodded. The water tribe woman shouted some orders, and the small wooden vessel moved off, heading north. Azula followed Akina to the wheel, and which point she was asked her name.

"I'm Zula." She said, looking out over the water at the rock. Akina raised her eyebrows.

"What a tale, firebender girl. Zula shipwrecked at Azula's rock. You've got some talents with lightning, just like the warmonger. You're as close to as her name is used nowawadays, too." She laughed. Azula laughed weakly, too, though she kept the words. Azula was a taboo name? Hmmm.

"I guess. It's all very odd." She admitted, and that it was. If only the woman knew who was speaking to her.

"What's with the ropes, anyhow? Are you some prisoner, too? Now hell, on Aang's name; excusing my language; that would be a chance that would happen one in a million. Should I be worried?" Akina asked, looking over the ocean then at her Fire Nation visitor.

"Oh no, no. I was just acting. We were putting on a play, on the ship. It was a long voyage, so we decided to have some fun. I was the good one. I was supposed to be imprisoned for a crime I didn't commit and…well, hence the ropes and clothing." Azula explained flawlessly. Akina bought it, and the day, up until evening, was spent on the boat.

That evening, she was given some new dark blue clothing from the Water tribe, which was large and flourishing. She also got herself a map. The water tribes were still owned by the water tribes, obviously, and the Air Temples were scared grounds. The colonies in the Earth Kingdom that had been fifty years or older stayed for the Fire Nation, the rest was Earth Kingdom. This much she expected.

But she still had little idea on how much time had passed, other than the fact it had been around fifty years. The last thing she needed was an elderly Katara bashing into the snow home and imprisoning her again. She'd probably be able to fight out of that one, but still. She wanted to keep her cover for as long as she could.

For now she was Zula, the young, Fire Nation wanderer.

Little did Azula know, tomorrow she would meet the Avatar.


	5. Archives of Ice

Welcome to chapter five.

Thanks for the reviews, as always, and any are welcome. I like them. They help me get my muse. I don't know why but they do. Encouragement or whatever. Heh. I have a ton of time on my hands, as you can see, to get chapter four and five up so soon between the other. xD Normally, this time would be spent roleplaying. Anywho.

In this, we meet the Avatar after Aang. Or rather, we are introduced to her. Because otherwise this chapter would be too big, I think.

--

_A legend I may be, _

_A princess I may be, _

_I must find what I missed, _

_Knowledge, after all, is one of many a key. _

Day one in the future. Such an odd thought. Azula awoke in the small snow hut and yawned. It was so cold here. Funny. The cold was what saved her, and now she disliked it. She sat up and got dressed in her water tribe cloths. Her wrists had been healed, and for that she was glad. Infection was not on her to-do list. After a quick, warm breakfast on her own, she took to wandering. The next boat was not expected for several days. Azula could wait. She needed to find out how long she'd been out, anyhow. She was, though, eager for action, eager to get her plan in motion. She'd waited long already.

"Akina!" She saw the lady off by ice home, on her own. "Akina!" She called again, running to her. "Do you know where I can find something to read? A library or archive, perhaps?" She approached the woman, who looked up and nodded.

"It's usually off limits to visitors, though." Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief as she watched 'Zula'. "Head down the center street, alongside the waterway. You'll come to the main square, and keep going north. You'll see the palace and then you turn right. Just inside the palace walls. The one with the stone carving of Yue outside of the walls, that one. If you get caught, Zula, I didn't tell you." She went into her home, and ended the conversation. Zula grinned, a grin that only Azula would have, and set off. She took her sweet time, taking in everything. This wasn't just to get the impression of a wanderer; it was to study what had changed. Not much. She was the only one form another Nation here, unlike the Earth Kingdom traders at the docks. She got some funny looks, but she ignored them, wrapping her hand 

around the royal headpiece she still had. They should be bowing to her, bowing in fear. But they looked weakened and soft from the peace. That would change.

She crossed a bridge over an waterway, still heading north, finally reaching the palace walls. Two guards saw her. "You can't come in, miss." They told her, blocking the way. She shrugged.

"I was so informed. No, I'm just here to see the carving of Yue." That was garbage, but oh well. They didn't need to know that. They nodded and pointed her in the right direction, to the right. Of course, she knew that, and headed along the wall out of their sight.

Even Azula had to admit, the carving was impressive, and old looking. Another clue, but she had never been a mason. How weathered these rocks would have become in how long was beyond her. Just over the large, white wall, she could see a building. Presumably the archives or whatever it was. Now, this would be easy. She bent down near the wall and began to firebend, blue flames licking at the wall hungrily, creating a crawl space, just big enough for her to get though on her stomach.

Now inside the palace area, she was between the wall and the ice wall of the large, impressive archives. She edged around the building slowly, looking around the corner. Guards at the doorway. She doubted there would be guards inside. So she went around the back. There was no way in, not with fire. She didn't want to burn the papers, after all. But she did see, on the top of the ice building, a vent. It was large, presumable to let the smoke from a fire out and to help with air flow. The space between the wall and the roof of the building was small enough…so…

Azula pressed her shoulders on the wall of the library, feet against the wall, and began to scoot her way up. Of course, doing this meant she could be seen by the guards, if they were looking. But the ones at the gates were looking out, and the ones at the door looking ahead, not up. The slanted roof off the library would pose a problem one she finished up the wall, but she could work around it, and, furthermore, it prevented her being seen from the main building of the palace. Excellent. Once her feet run out of wall, she was nearly at the roof. Now, so a little bit of twisting. She maneuver herself so she was facing down, pressing to the ice wall with her hands. Then, she leaped, landing against the smooth surface. She clung in and used her momentum to get to a smaller, air vent. She clung to the hole and began to firebend, just enough for her to slip though and crash to the ground below, into a library of ice and scrolls.

She quickly found the history books and took out one title: "The Fall of The Fire Lord". It was fairly old, and as she read through it, there was next to nothing new. She was presumed dead, Ozai was dead, Zuzu took the throne…boring.

Her oddly – freakishly – long fingers took hold of another scroll, this one titled, "The Glory of Avatar Aang's Rein." Glory her foot. But it offered new insights. Mostly about his long, rein. He lived to be 114. This meant she'd passed the others. Everyone she knew was dead. She should have felt something, but she left nothing at all. Nothing along the lines of remorse, anyhow. She was in the time of her brother's grandchildren, maybe even great-grandchildren.

"Hello, who are you and what are you doing in here?" Azula heard a lady spoke and shut the scroll, putting it back where it belonged. Damn. She turned to see a water tribe girl, in lighter blue. She was from the Southern Water Tribe, then. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties.

"I was browsing, that's all." Azula replied coolly.

"You shouldn't even bee here, but I like your determination, girl." She pointed to the vent that had been made bigger by Azula. "I saw the hole in the wall, too, fire child. Clever, clever. So tell me, are you a scholar or are you playing "Fire Nation Spy"?"

"Neither." Azula admitted, "I'm just interested in historical scrolls; that's all. I'm no scholar, though. My name is Zula. I was shipwrecked and picked up just yesterday. I wander, you see."

"Oh yes, I heard about you. The Fire Nation girl shipwrecked at Azula's Rock. I'm Nami. Avatar Nami." She replied, and Azula smiled, ever so slightly. Aang had to be twenty years dead, then, at least. She must have been out a good, long while. One hundred and twenty years, about. Give or take about five years.


	6. Avatar Nami & The Boat

Welcome to chapter six! After that rather filler chapter five, I hope we get things moving a bit more, no? Right-o. Well, she has a nice chat with Nami in this chapter, and someone tells her what she couldn't make out for herself.

--

"Pleased to meet you." Azula replied sweetly, somehow managing to keep that evil grin off her face. Nami only nodded, as though distracted, and pushed her hair back from her face. She needed to do something with it, it was irritating her.

"Well, I'm supposed to kick you out, you know." She spoke, looking around at all the scrolls. "Actually, I'm supposed to bring you to the chief. I think I'll just kick you out." Azula rolled her eyes, but raised her hands.

"Fine, oh great Avatar." Her reaction made Nami laugh.

"You sound like you're out of the history books, accent and all." She told her. "You can put your hands down, you know, and just come with me." Azula frowned, but followed. Apparently, things were a bit more lax than when she was growing up…oh, hell, what was she talking about?! She was still just fourteen! Well, Nami would be bowing to her soon enough, anyways. And what? An accent? Well, that was odd. She'd noticed slight differences in speech, but did she really have an accent? Well, no matter. She followed Nami out of the palace area, and when the Avatar didn't stop in the city, she got confused, but followed anyways. Befriending the Avatar would be interesting. If she did that, betrayal would be easy. But, at the same time, that's not what she wanted to do. No. She wanted to scare the Avatar. She wanted to terrify the world. She was THE Azula. THE immortal princess. THE character of the darkest days for the Avatar, THE one force that had stopped Aang; if only for a bit. She wanted them to cower, before she destroyed them.

They left the town, past the walls, to an empty expense of ice. Nami looked back, and reached into a pocket, doing her hair into two loops and a quickly ponytail. Azula couldn't help a little smile. Where was she seen those loops before…? Ah yes, dear deceased Katara. "Now, firebender girl. I think I might need your help. You're the only firebender here, you see…and firebending was never my forte." She wanted help? No, no, Azula simply couldn't do that. Not because that was aiding the Avatar, but because it would expose her blue flame. She doubted any more firebenders had blue flames. She had been the 

first, as far as the oldest documents said. It would be…too…clear, in a roundabout way. All the clues but no crime. No.

"Uhm…no offence, Avatar Nami, but I'd really rather not. I save my firebending for emergencies only. Do you understand…?" 'Zula' made her tone sound reluctant and shy, so that she would seem really sorry for refusing.

"I understand, I suppose. I wish my firebending teacher were here now. Though, I suppose you aren't the only one. After the war, well, firebenders like you aren't too welcomed. But it isn't you who started or helped the war, only your ancestors." Considering her name, Nami supposed Zula, had more problems with this than most. She was disappointed, though.

"Well, at any rate, I suppose you can go. I could practice Airbending, after all." She smiled and Azula's eyes got wide. How could Nami be an airbender?

"Airbending?" Azula asked, and Nami nodded. "How? Aren't all the Airbenders dead?" Nami laughed.

"Where in the Fire Nation are you from? Avatar Aang wrote down everything he knew about Airbending before he died, and detail on how to do each move. It took him ten years." She explained, and Azula nodded, leaving the Avatar to her peace. She wouldn't be having much more of it.

Azula headed down to the docks again, studying everything like a scholar. Like she was a ghost looking forwards into time. Part of her asked if she really wanted to disturb this, but it was pushed away. If she failed…she could go in hiding for a hundred years again, at the age of what? Sixteen? If she got away. If she were caught she'd probably be executed. That was not what she wanted. Would it be so hard to live out her life, dethroned? Wandering? Yes. Yes and no.

She watched the fishing ships and waterbenders practice, standing alone, aloof. Something about her kept people away. It was then she saw the boat. It was small and it seemed to be abandoned. She walked over to it, along the dock of snow and wood, and looked around. No one seemed to care. It looked certainly old. Certainly older than every other boat.

"You like?" Azula turned and saw an elderly man watching her. "You like old boat?" He asked, and Azula nodded. The man smiled and walked over. "Battle boat." He smiled. "Old battle boat from the war, from my father's father. He fought, yes, he did, old man Pakku."

Another, half-forgotten name from the past she knew. Azula smiled, knowing that chronologically, she was older than him.

"Is it still seaworthy?" She asked, knowing the answer. The boat, while old, was well up kept, outfitted and ready. It may have been small, a scouting boat (not so much a battle one as the man thought) but he'd taken care of it. He nodded. "I've seen these before." Azula admitted. "But I guess I'm just…"

"Unbelonging." The man sighed. "Those who watch the war, those who study it always feel trapped in peace, yes?" Azula nodded. That was exactly how she felt.

--

After three days of near-complete isolation, Azula finally got herself aboard a trading ship bound for the Earth Kingdom. She had to work for her passage but she didn't mind, because she knew it would all pay off in the end.

Six days of travel aboard that ship, and she was in a tiny port down called Cizzar. Odd name. It was a port town and not much more. It was just a stop for goods and traders, and it wasn't much of anything. Azula would find her way from here. Not into the Fire Nation, but into the Earth Kingdom. To Ba Sing Se Six days aboard a ship allowed her to ask questions. She knew, now, that there were still resistance groups. She'd need that.

Of course, this lead to a minor problem, proving she was not a convincing impostor, but the Azula she was. But right now, she first of all needed to get to Ba Sing Se, which would be hard enough, considering she had no money and had no intentions of giving away her royal headpiece. She'd use it. And she'd need to get out of the water tribe cloths she wore, considering they were far too warm for this area.


	7. Reduced to a Thief

Welcome to chapter seven! Thanks again to reviewers. 

I promise you you will see fights in the following chapters. The next one will have at least one. And blue fire and everything else.

--

Azula had found a way to get herself some new cloths. She simply stole them. There was a small tailor's shop, and she strode in like she intended to buy. To her surprise, clothing had, in fact, changed only a little. Most of it, she noted, were pants and so forth. Skirts and the like were reserved only for situations were they were really needed. Even better. She got herself some olive green breeches and a tunic she had worn that was very similar to the one she had worn, except there was no Earth Kingdom symbol in the center. Or rather, she picked them out, finding where they were. She asked if they could be held for her a while and the shopkeeper nodded, taking them, and putting them in the backroom for when Azula returned. Exactly what she wanted. True, it seemed degrading, a princess turned thief, but she had to get some cloths, and she wasn't above stealing for them right now. Better than working for them, which would only delay her.

She left and went around the back, into an alley. It was on the right side of the building. She got herself ready, back to the alley mouth, and sent out a column of flame, and a sudden explosion. Someone shouted and she dashed around the left side, as she saw the shopkeeper run out of his shop to see a building beside catch fire. People were shouting and paid little attention as she ran into the shop, into the backroom and took her cloths. Then, she wrapped them up, hid them in her shirt (well, not really hid, but if anyone tried to get them she could then slap said person). Into the bushes and trees nearby, where she changed, leaving her Water Tribe cloths and shoes behind. Her royal headpiece went into a pocket. Now was not the time. She didn't care if anyone found them, it didn't matter. He'd know he'd been robbed, and he's probably guess it was by 'Zula'. Besides, he could then sell her old cloths, if it made him feel any better. He'd refused to trade before, but now he'd be forced.

Next, she needed transportation. Simple. It was simple. She'd found a caravan. It was a long, planned out roadway, with cars pushed along by earthbenders. It also had Fire Nation technology, so it could be moved along by steam during the night when the earthbenders rested, but couldn't manage all the time. She came to the station, where a four-car caravan was ready to go. There was another, making it five, really, at the front for the engine and the earthbenders little quarters. This technology had come along about thirty years ago, though it had been use for special purposes about fifty years before. A three day ride to Ba Sing Se from here. Tree days at top speed, that was. Of course, she had no money to pay for a ride. Time to stow away in plain sight. Or rather, as close to it as she could get. She walked along the road, a dirt wide path were the caravans had run. And then, she broke into a sprint. Azula's 

plan was simple. Get running ahead, and then jump and cling on to a side. If she was lucky enough, the earthbenders wouldn't see. They, after all, were in the back and the earthbender in the front did the steering. He would see her running, but she doubted he'd think she was going to jump on.

She heard the caravan coming, and didn't look back, only running faster. She'd been running for ten minutes, at near top speed, and was getting tired, but she needed to stay ahead and she'd needed to get out of the town before she tried it, or she'd be seen before. She glanced behind her and saw it coming, and in a second she was running alongside it. The first car passed then the second…NOW! She jumped, and felt a sting of pain in her palms as she ended up in the smell step, at the wooden door. There was a splash of blood where she was clinging on and she gritted her teeth, clinging as she let herself get her footing here. If she fell, she could well be run over. If they hadn't stopped, they hadn't seen her, and they wouldn't if she fell.

Now. Up. He knew it was risky but she did what she had too. She couldn't cling here forever. She reached up with one hand, standing in tiptoe, and reached the top of the door. Then a jump, and he pulled herself up, now half on the top of the car, half on the bottom, and clawed her way, leaving slightly bloody handprints as she went. On the roof, though, she could relax and sleep. It would take her time to get to Ba Sing Se. Hopefully there were no stops (she knew she'd be able to take food and whatnot in the moments were the earthbenders switched places and stopped for the night). If there were, she'd have to work out how that would work. Hm. Hide between the spaces of the cars? That could work. It would be so much easier if she could firebend, but she couldn't. She couldn't let the blue flames show. Besides, she'd manage for now. She'd bend all she wanted in Ba Sing Se, but not yet.

Three days and no stops. Three days and no Ba Sing Se, either, and Azula was bored as hell, spending her days atop a car. She found it amusing that no one found her. Honestly. Was it that hard to look up? On the fourth day, though, she had to wedge herself between cars so she wouldn't be seen at a small town stop in the evening. She stayed in much the same position as she had climbing the library at the Northern Water Tribe, and so low to the ground any wrong move would let her fall. It was murder on her bare feet, but what had to be done had to be done. She wouldn't give in now.

Day five, though, showed her to Ba Sing Se. She climbed down between cars and got off, disappearing into crowds. She wasn't quite in the main city but good enough. Ba Sing Se had flourished past its walls (which had been put up at half their height again, at some point). The area seemed decent, middle class, she would guess as she walked around, feet bound in bandages. Someone had given them to her, seeing the Fire Nation girl with new shoes, and bleeding feet. They'd do for shoes.

What she was really looking for, though, was inside the city. The poorer, bad, crime-filled areas. It was there she would firebend, there she would find the shambles that were the resistance, there should would get this going. Get this war restarted, because 'the warmonger' was never dead to start with.

Time to have a bit of fun.

Time to play war.


	8. Zhao and the Princess

Welcome to chapter eight!

--

Shambles, ancient slums, rats and disease. The oldest poor part of Ba Sing Se was worse than when she saw it. She walked through the streets with her head held high, unlike most, who gave her funny looks so only smiled at them, the kind of smile that a snake would use before it bites you. It was her well-to-do manner that quickly attracted the attention of beggars. She ignored them, going past them without a second thought.

But it also attracted muggers and the like. She smiled as she saw a man a bit older than her advanced with a knife in a narrow street.

"You look like you have some money on you." He hissed and Azula rolled her eyes. She put her hands on her hips and waited, and sure enough, she heard someone behind her. She glanced over her shoulder at another boy, this one about eighteen.

"Well, I don't." She rolled her eyes again. "Thanks for asking but I'm going to have to steal my supper." Which she would do, probably. Unless things went perfectly.

"I don't believe you." The boy said with a grin, as he lunged forwards with his knife. "Stupid Fire Nation brat, thinking you're so good!" He did not, however, expect Azula to catch her wrist easily and send him flying back. The man behind her lunged, and she spun out of the way, falling into combat stance. "The fact you're fighting proves it." The boy told her, standing up again. He jumped at her again, and got a jet of blue-white flame in his face. He yelped and fell back just in time, eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" Azula asked coldly. "You only get one change to change your mind now…" The other, older one roared and Azula rolled out of the way and the earth where she'd been standing raised up. "Too late." She hissed, and she attacked. The boy her age was easy enough to send flying without firebending yet again, but the earthbender she played with. He was used to dominating down here, and when a master firebender came out of nowhere, he fell apart. She let the battle go on, smiling as some people came to watch. That was what she wanted. She wanted to get attention, find the gangs down here. Finally, she finished with something that was her signature. A bolt of lighting, right into the man's chest. He fell back. Whether he was dead or alive, she didn't care.

The boy her age didn't bother with his friend. He ran, thinking her was next. Azula leaned on a crumbling structure and looked at the onlookers. "Anyone else want to mug me?" She asked coldly. No one replied. Good. "I hope not, or you'll end up like him." She ran a hand thorough her hair and people began to leave. Until one girl was left. She looked to be from the Fire Nation as well. Maybe a colony, actually. She seemed too tanned for pure Fire Nation.

"You're damn decent, you know." She said, and Azula looked over at her.

"I'm not decent. I'm one of the greatest master's ever to live." She told her, tapping one foot.

"Okay, you're a master. Obviously, if you can do the whole "blue fire" stuff? And the lightning. I think you killed the guy." Azula shrugged.

"I was never much a friend of the Earth Kingdom." She told the girl, wondering what he purpose was.

"Okay. Well, you're a master firebender on the street. Odd as that situation may be, want to join us?" She paused, and added. "I'm for the Fire nation. The Group that want-"

"Fire Nation rule, yes, yes, I know. Take me to your leader and I just _might_ consider something." She nodded, and began to walk. Azula followed, looking bored. Not as bored as Mai had looked last she saw her, but still. Bored.

"I'm Ren." The girl said. Azula said nothing, and Ren didn't ask her name. She found something…scary, something unnatural about this girl with blue flames. I mean, to start with, she bore a creepy resemblance to Azula, in more ways than one, and she had that accent. Weird.

She headed down the streets, to narrow ones still. Azula made point of memorizing everything, every direction, very interesting, every house. "Here." Ren opened a door to a boarded up stone building. As soon as Azula walked in her nose wrinkled in distaste. Hardly more than street scum, they all were, but all were Fire Nation, at least. At least it was large, if not very full of people. She followed Ren closely as she saw a older man, with silver hair, standing in an arena with a young fore Nation boy, whose 

attempts at flames were pathetic. The man was shouting for him to speed it up and do better. "Sir, Zhao, sir." Ren called. "We have a new possible recruit." The old man sent the boy packing, who was in tears. He saw Azula's smirk and shouted at her.

"I doubt you can do better. You're what, a year old than me!?" Azula only laughed.

"I can do better than anyone and everyone here with one hand and blindfolded." She said coldly, entering the ring without asking. The man, Zhao, looked annoyed.

"Is that so? And who are you to make that claim." People were gathering to watch. Azula smiled.

"My name is Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, the warmonger, the immortal. I cheated death and here I am, very much alive. Of course, I bet I'll have to prove it to you. Well, let me see. Zhao was an idiot of an admiral, the one I know. He died via fish. Very classy, hmm?" The leader's eyebrow twitched.

"How dare you. Impersonate her and insult me! You will pay, girl! Prove you're Azula, hmmm?! I'll prove to you I'm the powerful one here!" He attacked her with such a forceful flame people winced someone shouted. Azula, however, wasn't singed. She had counted with a shield of blue flame. Zhao looked taken aback and he paused, giving Azula a moment to speak.

"One moment." She pulled out her headpiece and did her hair, right there, right then. People were staring, openmouthed and Ren looked like she was about to faint. "Now, where were me, sir?" She asked coldly, jumping forwards with a blast of blue, causing the temperature to go up several degrees. He counted, but just and soon they were in a duel, red and blue, young and old…well, opposites. Zhao looked terrified but Azula only smiled, making her firebending look easy. Finally, she finished it off, with a bolt of lightning. Not at him, but at a wooden support beam.

"I AM WHO I SAY I AM!" She roared insanity in her eyes as she hit the beam. She jumped backwards, out of the way, as rubble cascaded into the arena, and the whole building shook. It held up, for the most part, though she had been ready to get out. "Are we very clear on this?" Azula asked, voice carrying though the entire building. "I cheated death. I am your leader and in my eyes you are all worthless criminals. But you fight for the right cause. So. You serve me."

"You're a very convincing case." Zhao finally spoke. "Very convincing, young lady. Azula. You have shown me skill. But. I wonder…no. No, your likeness is too great…but…how."

"Being like Bumi." Azula replied. She wasn't about to tell anyone how. "Being mad. Being utterly insane, being the monster Ozai –dear daddy- taught me to be, but proving myself better than Zuzu. Any questions?"


	9. The Jasmine Dragon

Welcome to chapter nine!

Thanks to reviews, and I'm glad I can write her well. I try really hard to keep her IC so I'm glad you think I play her well. Sorry for the wait, things have been a little crazy as of late. p

I know it's not the best. Dx But it's something.

--

There were no questions. The dust settled and Azula looked around with narrowed eyes. "I will need things." She said simply. Zhao nodded, apparently admitting his defeat to the Princess. "I will need lodgings. I will need money, maps and, I will also need armor for when the time comes. I will deal with the last one." She would find someone to forge her custom armor, custom armor she would of worn one hundred years ago, unless it was terribly obsolete and the arrows could price it. She doubted that, however. Arrows were arrows, hundred years ago or not.

There were a few murmurs of answers, and Azula looked to Ren. She flinched but nodded. "I guess I'll get those things." She said quietly and Azula nodded. "Come, then. I'll leave the rest of you to practice. No laziness, now. You're going to become the base of an army." Ren led Azula out, leaving silence behind.

"You're really…you know…her?" Ren asked quietly, looking up over at Azula. Azula nodded, and took the royal headpiece out of her hair again, into a pocket. Right now, she only needed to be known as who she was by the War Supporters.

"Yes, I really am. I thought I had that proved." Azula replied icily and Ren shivered, watching her.

"But you're not older, nothing…what did you do?" Ren asked, and then added, "You said _how_ you did. I want to know _what_ you did." Azula smiled ever so slightly. Maybe Ren was a bit cleverer than she thought. The two girls walked along, and when Azula didn't answer Ren went back to herself, coming upon another shack that seemed abandoned. "This is it. None of us have much better." She admitted. "We don't spend our gold on lodgings; we use it on weapons and food." Azula nodded ever so slightly.

"I will need some gold to spend on my own. The maps will be handy. And. Ren. I need to know. Are there more groups like yours? I'll need every person I can get." She didn't want to come in like a weak, small force. She wanted to come back in a sudden blast of power, a sudden shock.

"Tell me, Ren," Azula said, following the girl in, "What happened to the Dai Li?" She looked around the home, amber eyes narrowed as Ren spoke.

"They were supposedly un-corrupted, but the last time they were really uncorrupted was a century ago. You can still buy them off or whatever. That is, in part, how we've kept alive. Bribing the Dai Li." Ren explained, taking a broom and trying to clean the house for the visitor. Azula raised an eyebrow at this.

"I appreciate your efforts, but I really don't think you can clean this slum." She ran a finger on a small table and frowned suddenly. It wasn't because of the dust on her finger, wither. It was began of a dilapidated sign. The Jasmine Dragon. How the past was irking her. "Well, if it isn't my uncles tea shop." She felt a shiver run up her spine and she shuddered, something Azula did not normally do. But then., normally, you weren't catapulted 125 years out of where you belonged. Her own will or not, if was going to have backlash, and seeing this place was just one of those things. It was creepy.

"Yeah. It closed down fifty years ago. The tea went downhill ever since Ir- your uncle died." Ren caught herself and she shivered as well, though more noticeably. "It's owned by us not. Well, not really even owned. No one goes here, anyhow, But it's still studier than a lot of places here. I hope you don't mind." Ren bowed a little as she passed. "I'll be back tonight with that you need." She called, leaving Azula in the tea shop.

This had been a middle-class area last time Azula had been down here. Now, it was a slum. That was interesting in itself. Apparently, the middle class had moved outside the walls. Hm. Well, no matter. The real thing was that she had to keep her forces together and build a stronghold. Ba Sing Se or Omashu would be perfect, but they were large cities, doubtlessly made larger by the fact there was peace. No. She'd have to take a lesson out of the book of Jet.


	10. Waiting, always damn waiting

Welcome to chapter ten.

I have a question for those who are reading and have written stories themselves. You know the documents? How they have a limited life? How do you make that life longer?

--

Three days here, in Ba Sing Se. She's expected to stay longer, but no. It hadn't taken long to round up the hundred Pro-War thieves and the like. Only a hundred out of a huge city of fifteen thousand. Pathetic, really. Pathetic. But it was a start. She'd removed Zhao from his powerful position, and had yet to appoint anyone in his place. She was in charge and that was that. Ren, however, was growing on her. The girl was witty, and while she respected Azula, she didn't fear her. Ah yes. Fear. That day told her, that day at the Boiling Rock told her there was a difference. She wasn't sure how but there was.

Anyways, she'd got them all rounded up, and they were leaving Ba Sing Se. For now. For now, and only for now. She had ninety of the hundred with her. The others were messengers, going to get the more scattered groups in small towns and cities. She would go to Omashu herself.

They'd managed to scrape up more money, and they'd gotten supplies to last a long time, and a bigger population. Good. She walked through the assembled Fire Nation citizens, and each watched, silent, only speaking if spoken to, or among themselves. Ren followed along behind her. She'd been using Ren as something of a secretary, and while her mind tired not to, she almost wanted the girl to become a friend. "Now we walk." She reached the head of the group, where Zhao stood, looking rather put out at loosing his powerful spot, and she led them out of Ba Sing Se, a city she brought down. And she would do it again.

She led the group along, none other than the sewers. There was no other way out with a hundred people, randomly leaving, all of them Fire Nation. That would look just a little bit odd, now wouldn't it? "Azula?" Ren said, finally speaking. The rest of the group had begun to speak among themselves, and Ren sounded sure they wouldn't be overheard. "May I ask you something?"

"It depends on what you want to ask. If it's something stupid, or private, I'll have to say no." Azula replied simply, looking over at the black haired girl with the corner of her eye. "You did already ask a question."

"Well, obviously." Ren told her coldly. She paused a moment. "I do hope this doesn't count as personal, but…does it ever feel odd, out of your time?" Azula nodded, then shrugged.

"I suppose it does. But I want the throne, and if waiting one hundred and twenty-five years is the way to get it, I will do just that." There was no hesitation in her voice. "I will do whatever it takes. Even if it means doing horrible thing, I will do them. You should know that. Hindsight is always clear; and I am out of the history scrolls."

"Yes, you are." Ren ventured, "But when hindsight comes to hit you in the face, then the past bubbles back up, it's just a bit astounding for us mortals. Hard to see clearly when hindsight is now." Azula raised an eyebrow. Ren had a fair point.

"Clever. Not bad, Ren, not bad." Azula had to admit.

Finally outside the expansive town, and into a forest, Azula looked back, through the trees at the city and its sprawl once more. Now for more waiting. Just freaking great. They'd travel for a day, maybe more. Then, she'd let them set up camp. Probably put Zhao in charge. He seemed respectable as a petty thief could be, though she had he doubts due to the last Zhao she knew. She'd just have to deal with that, as Ren would come with her. She bore an eerie resemblance to someone she had known. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Then, Omashu. It would be so boring. She'd sent out other messengers to smaller towns, any place with Resistance, barring the Fire Nation. No, she had a special spurise for the Royal Family, and she'd have to WAIT. Until her army in the Earth Kingdom was made, and moved into the Fire Nation, WAITING FOR HER ORDERS. She'd have to get into the palace AND WAIT for the best moment to strike. Oh good lemurs. MORE WAITING.

--

"Here's the place!" Azula finally announced, after five days, coming to a small clearing. It wasn't big enough to hold everyone, that was clear, and even less so when her whole army came about. But it wasn't the clearing that was important. The Jasmine Dragon mad let her think. She could use the past. Just as she lived in her uncle's tea shop, why not live in Jet's hideout? Oh yes, she'd heard of that. In her days chained to the pillar, Smellerbee had let something about it (and where it was) slip to Longshot. Excellent. It had been hard to find, but she'd found it, and she pointed upwards. Ren gasped. Treehouses, treehouses everywhere.

"What is this place?" Ren asked, and Azula smiled.

"Heard of the Freedom Fighters? From my time?" She shook her head. "Group of Fire Nation resistance. Mostly children, teenagers like myself. They lived there. Now we will. It'll do. It's probably worn down and rotting, but that's nothing a hundred of you can't fix." She added, tuning to Zhao. "That will be your job. You're in charge of this group, but you're under me. Are we clear?" He nodded, still rather scared of Azula. "Good."

She shouted her instructions the crowd, who began to climb the even bigger and taller trees, or tried to use old ropes. A few help, but a lot had been destroyed. They'd manage. She had told them to. She spent the night up in the trees herself, trying to stare at stars that were hidden by a canopy of lush, green leaves. Finally, she stood up on an old, wooden platform and kicked, sending a arc of flame that singed a hole, so she could stargaze. The stars were still the same. They were the same, and that comforted her. She knew she needed something from her old time, something to hold onto. Something that hadn't changed. Her headpiece? There was one thing. But she wanted something more. Yet there was nothing. It made her insane to just think about it. A cool breeze passed her face, and she shut her eyes with a sigh. That was the price. A feeling of not fitting. Now she had paid it, so she might as well get the prize. And she knew, she really knew, she'd do it all again if she had to. Sleep finally came for the forgotten, presumed dead royal, however fitful a sleep.

Tomorrow, it was Omashu. Soon, it would be the world.

--

More travelling, endless travelling, on a Buffalo Deer. Good, sturdy mounts, that the Pro-War people, her army, had. No Ostrich Horses. But plenty of Buffalo Deer. She and Ren had been given the best, two mares. Regardless of gender, they both had beautiful good horns, which was generally a sign of health. She and Ren, however, were dusty and tired from the long way on the road. The Earth Kingdom seemed to of gotten bigger. Of course, it hadn't but that was how it felt. Along the road, however, Azula had gotten a chance to speak with Ren without the rest of her army watching. She was clever, and strong willed, and very nice. Even if she did, sometimes, get a bout of the giggles when they passed the mostly-male Earth Kingdom traders. She was something of a friend, now. Was this bad? She remembered what Ty Lee and Mai had done to her, and she remembered it with a sharp stab of pain and insanity.

It was too late, now, though.

"And there, Crown Princess Azula, is Omashu." Ren pointed to a large city, a bit bigger than the "old" Ba Sing Se (as in, when she'd brought it down), that was pretty easily recognized. She stopped her mount and looked over it, licking her lips, to rid them of dryness, but to an observer, it was a cat who'd seen a mouse, who'd seen a kill, just on the horizon.


	11. The Stampede

Welcome to chapter eleven.

And yes, Omashu is huge.

Sorry for the wait, I was attacked by cousins. Dx But I hope a longer-than-normal chapter will make up for it.

--

"So let me get this straight." Azula began as they walked their Buffalo Deer towards the city, closing the distance fast. "It doesn't look bigger, but it is? Well, it does look bigger, but not as much as I expected."

"Oh, it's big. They just liked the landscape. So, like the Earthbenders they are, they went underground." Ren explained. "The mail chutes, too, go underground eventually." She giggled and Azula jumped, then frowned. That was eerie, her giggle. She couldn't place what it was, but it was far too eerie for her own good. It wasn't creepy, but it was like she'd heard it before. Just where, dammit!? How could she of forgotten? Azula didn't know. But she had a feeling it was staring her in the face.

"They went underground. Clever, I'll give them that. Anyways, I need to meet the pro-war group here. And then, I intend to cause a riot. Just to get them worried." She gave a half smile as she led the way into Omashu, taking in the sights. It had been a long time since she was here, but that was fine with her. She was just curious as to everything. Unlike Ba Sing Se, the city seemed…more…festive. There were parks and people and laughter everywhere. So…peaceful. "Aha." She looked up from the road at a large…no…gigantic stature of Toph. An older Toph, probably mid twenties, in her classic Earthbender pose. It was all made of white stone, and kept clean and maintained. "I found her." She said in an almost singsong voice and it was Ren's turn to frown slightly.

"Anyways." Azula coughed. "To the Pro-War." They dismounted their Buffalo Deer at a tunnel entrance, and walked them as they went down. Even down here, people had tried to be festive, and with Ren's guidance and a map, the two teens reached the resistance. Just before going in the big, stone "inn", Azula put the Royal headpiece in her hair. The results were less violent than she had believed. An aging lady hobbled forwards and introduced herself as Zaza.

"Pleased to meet you, Princess Azula!" She exclaimed, and Azula rolled her eyes through the rest of the getting. "How are you? Good, good, yes, well, we'll depart through the sewers soon to join Zhao…"

"No. I need those of you who are…hmm…under sixty, to stay here. We're going to cause a riot." Zaza looked a bit put out at the words, but relayed the orders to four young men behind her. They were messengers, apparently, and set off running though the underground streets.

"Okay then. Well, while you go get ready, I need your next youngest officer to come, and I will explain the plans. And do something about our mounts. Ren and I will need them." She waved Zaza off and leaned on a stone wall, watching the world go by. It was oddly busy, just outside the building. This inn was supposed to be run by Zaza, and was always full. People stopped asking. They had assumed something shady was going on, but there was never anything to prove it, in the end. But that didn't mean there was no traffic outside. The streets were lit by many lamps, and while it was still dark, it was bearable, considering you could come and go under and over the ground freely.

"The tunnels are like a maze, correct?" She asked Ren, who has also been. "The tunnels twist. Where are they narrow. Where are the mail chutes…tunnels…things?" She looked at her nails, then back out. It would be simple. Cause a riot in the streets, down here, where it was narrow. Get a stampede or people going. Just work them up and get them running. Then, her people would take the mail carts out without getting trampled. Someone would take her and Ren's mounts and be waiting near a way out. They'd gallop out with the Pro-War after them. And her hair would be down. The headpiece was, in effect, her ace for now. Her bit of proof, that wasn't lethal flame and lightning, of course. She couldn't use it too much or it would become useless.

"I'll show you them tomorrow. Early, so you can have the day to do what you need. Right now, it's evening." Ren explained, pointing to a device in the roof. There were bits of thing, colored…glass? In a line, east to west. "It's a Time Teller. It's used in paces that aren't too deep underground. That bit of glass, the other side, can catch sunlight. Look. You see, on the most east side of it, the glass is yellow. Yellow means early morning. It goes orange and that means midmorning. Then the red streak is noon, exactly. The sun will light up the bit that the time is. Then there's the pink bit, which means early afternoon. The purple is late afternoon and the blue is evening. When there's no sun left, it's night, of course. Easy as that." It was clever, Azula had to admit, though with the passing of season, it could be a bit inaccurate as days grew short. Still. Clever. "If we sleep now, we can get up a good bit before the sun. Omashu isn't my forte but I think we'll manage." She smiled at Azula and left, clearly comfortable enough to go without dismissal.

--

Because the next morning, Azula and Ren were up, wandering the tunnels of Omashu. It was now she aw the mail chutes. A lot of the time, they were embedded in rock, tiny tunnels that couldn't be seen, but there were entrances and exits and places where they flew along by the people. Excellent. They makred off area on a map, and just as the Time Teller light up yellow, they were back, staring at the assembled, who were having a bit of breakfast. They were all Fire Nation, all pro-war. All ready.

Once they'd eaten, Azula stood up on a table, and with the doors and windows of the inn shut, she addressed them. "The plan is simple. You will be dividend into groups." Ren handed her a scroll and she opened it. "Find your names on the scroll, in one of the ten boxes. The number of the box is your group." She handed it back down to Ren, who gave her another. The name list was pinned to a wall. "Then, find the number on the map and wait there. Groups will depart all at once, with an hourglass. When the hourglass empties, make as much of a riot as you can. Get people running and stay behind them! Don't be trampled. Herd them like cattle. Check the small map you will be given beforehand on which tunnels to herd them through."

Azula paused and pointed to a main road on the map. "Herd them here, keep them riled, keep them cared, whatever you have to do. Stampede them out, screaming…of a cave in. That's going to be it. A cave in. Now." She pointed to where the main road got narrow. "There is where people will get trampled. There is where the security will be. There is where they'll try to catch you. So, presuming you stayed in the back, veer off this way." She pointed to a small, short, tunnel. "Into there and into the mail chutes. Five a cart. I trust you will understand how to get out of the city from there. Because keep mind, I have not been here for a hundred and twenty-five years. I'm trusting you have some degree of intelligence." She looked over them, eyes narrowed. "Do you?" There were some slow nods. "Prove it to me, then." She got of the table and left with Ren. She was looking forwards to this.

"But what's the point?" Ren asked as they began to walk.

"The point is to give them a warning. Call it charitable." Azula said with a trace of a smile. "Just giving them a little…oh, how shall we say…wake up call." Their spot was a bit different. Alone. Azula carried a small hourglass with her, and it was a short walk to their spot. She's put herself and Ren in the most dangerous spot – the main tunnel. It was good because they'd be first to the mail carts, but bad because it would be where the police would collide with the stampeders. They loitered around, sitting on barrels and crates. They chatted a little, and Azula could not shake off the feeling she had met Ren before. It was impossible…but she felt it, like she knew Ren. Knew her more than she should of for a couple weeks of chatting.

Finally, it was time to move. In the distance, echoing down the tunnels, shouts of "CAVE IN! COLLAPSE! RUN! GET OUT! HURRY OR WE'LL ALL DIE. MOVE!" And other frenzied shouts could be heard. The girls jumped to their feet and Ren brushed some brown hair out of her eyes. They still had ten minutes or some more than that, but they wanted to be ready. People were already gathering, some evacuating. In fact, Azula was astounded how many more people were down here than she thought. This was dangerous. People were going to die – that much was clear. The police were here already, asking what was going on. As usual, Azula seemed to repel everyone, creating a bubble around her and Ren that was ten feet, but soon only two or three as people milled about.

Then, they stared to run and scream. He stampeders were here. She jumped on a box. "NOW!" She shouted as loud as she could. She jumped off and ran, Ren following a footstep behind. The first mail chute was there, with a guard. She was about to do something when Ren did, lunged forwards and pushing him aside. He crumpled into a heap and Azula hesitated just a step. There was no way Ren was strong enough to just crumple then, but she'd been moving so fast, she'd been blurred. Maybe she had crumpled him to one side. Maybe she was strong, in fact. She hardly looked it, though. They jumped in and pushed off, dropping suddenly and steeply, clinging to the sides. Ren scream when a turn nearly threw them off the tracks, as the vanished into a tunnel. They had to duck, the tunnel was barely taller than the cart, and it was cramped.

Suddenly, fresh air. They were flying upwards, so steep Azula worried they may fall out and back. She glanced back at the crest of a hill and saw four mail carts following, and a fifth shot out, all loaded with people. Two groups and half of a third had gotten through, and maybe more to come. Drops and turns were everywhere, and Ren, who apparently did not like this at all, had curled up, just waiting for it to be over. Azula, however, took the chance to observe what she could as the city flew past. It was huge. Some parts had not only gone underground, but above it. Higher, taller, bigger. The architecture was amazing. The chutes were loner, a full three minutes, rocketing around at breakneck speed, under and over ground several times. It was a rush, really. The stop, though, was painful. She and Ren went flying heels over head and into a stall.

"MY CABBAGES!!" A man shouted. He was on older man and Azula had a sudden fit of Déjà vu. Oh, she knew exactly who this guy was. He tossed a cabbage at her and she moved out of the way, running down a street to a spot where the two Buffalo Deer stood tied. People were looking confused, talking about a cave in, watching the Pro-war run through the streets. Many of them went flying into the cabbage stall still, one after another. The poor man was having a heart attack. People began to run or retreat into houses to avoid being trampled. Azula and Ren galloped their mounts down the streets, and out again, leading the group away.

"Don't mess with the REAL Fire Nation citizens." Azula hissed under her breath at a stunned group of merchants coming into the town, watching the people run out, led by two teenagers. "Because I'm back, world, and you'll know what war really is."


	12. Acting as Myself

Welcome to chapter 12. Reviews are always loved.

And no. Ren is not related to the Joker in any way. But I'll give you a hint and say Ren is related to someone. –evil laughter-

Yes, yes, the Cabbage man spawned as well.

--

Back that the Freedom Fighter's old hangout, Azula had been plotting, thinking, planning it all. Her main target, for now, was the fire Nation royal family. Her family. Her descendants. They needed to be scared, terrified and knowledgeable of her presence. And so, she'd come up with a brilliant plan. A plan that would work. And it was a signature move of hers.

"So how will we get in the palace, again?" Ren asked, coming into the small tree house that Azula inhabited. "You've been brooding for a week. Come on. You've got to have something, Princess."

"Indeed I do have something." Azula smiled. "When don't I, Ren? When? Never, that's when. Never. But I need you to confirm something. The Ember Island Players are still about, yes?" Ren nodded, frowning. Azula grinned. "Then we'll go up to the Palace and tell them exactly who we are and what we're doing here, of course. And they'll let us in with open arms!" She began to laugh, and Ren winced, cowering away. "Fire Lord Roshan will never see it coming!" She shouted, sending birds from the threes. "Now, I need to find some budding actors amoung us. Come, Ren." She left the tree house and had all those about ten to fourteen (and male) assemble, in a line. They all looked bnervous, and she walked the line, finally pulling a boy out. He looked about eleven. He also would look like Aang, with a head shave and some Air Nomad cloths.

"Would you like to help me?" She asked. He nodded. "Then, then, you shall. You will be Avatar Aang. Can you act?" He shrugged. "Can you talk?" She added scathingly.

"Y-yes Pricness." He stuttered. "I have never acted before, but I-I-I will try and I will be Avatar Aang. My n-n-name is Kupe." He looked up, and she released the front of his shirt, pushing him to Ren.

"You will be Aang, Kupe, for my plan. Now, You there." She pointed to a gangly boy, "Go and get all the girls between the ages of ten and fourteen down here. Go. The rest of you, dismiss!" Her plan was genius.

In the end, she ended up with a team of fifteen, including herself and Ren. Her plan was simple. Impersonate the Ember Island Players and give her family a show. She would play herself – and stride right in with her forces of, and start working her magic. Kupe was to play Aang. A boy that looked slightly Water Tribe was to play Sokka, he was sixteen, going by the name of Tane. Playing Katrara was a fourteen year old girl called Maru. Then, playing Toph was Tama. She was a small ten year old with green eyes – half Earth Kingdom, probably, which was strange, considering she was Tane's sister. Kanya and Cam would play Ty Lee and Mai respectively, both of them seventeen. A sixteen year old called Lam would play her dear brother. Ren would play Suki. The other six were all about eighteen, and they would play minor roles. They were also more trained in combat than the others, who were chosen for looks in comparison to the real person.

"Now we go to Ember Island." Azula said with a smile. "Not before a stop, though, no, no. There's a little village that takes my interest, and you fourteen will accompany me there, and it is where I will receive my armor." She looked them over. "I will be in my tree house. Your fourteen will be training and practicing acting. Understand? Good." She spun and headed for a rope ladder, leaving them to themselves. She requested paper and was brought a scroll, a quill and ink, and then, she began to draw out her armor, ever single detail of it. Everything she wanted on it. What it would be made of. What color. How it would be trimmed. She would spare no expense for her armor, exactly like it had been, whether uniforms had changed or not.

She also spent the time to sketcher the costumes they'd need for the play, each detail. This was a little more fun. Kupe's Aang staff would have a blade folded inside – it would be his weapon. A slash and out it'll come, and a little locking mechanism would hold it out until he wanted it put away. Tane's boomerang would be just as much a weapon, as would any weapons the characters they were playing would have. Thankfully enough, Tama could firebend a little, as she would have no hidden weapon.

It was late evening when she finished, and she walked along the rope bridge, looking down the giant trees to see her group practicing. It was then she saw something at made her breathe in sharply, so sharply it sounded like someone had taken the breath right out of her. Ren knocked down Kupe with a single, two fingered strike that hadn't looked very string. But he collapsed, all the same. She knew only one person who did that. And yet, it eluded her. "Why is it…?" She shook her head and looked away. No matter. Not right now, it didn't matter. She pushed it from her mind.

The journey would be on more Buffalo Deer, or at least, the first leg of it. They would travel north to the forging and mining town of Adell, where she'd get herself her armor and the weapons, maybe even some of the costumes. Then, back to Cizzar, and onto a boat the Pro-War had. Then, to Ember Isalnd, to do away with the real actors. And finally, to the capital, to the Palace.

--

The whole journey to Ember Island took two weeks. Two long, boring weeks, aside from getting her amour, which was stowed away in the boat. She had appointed herself captain, Ren at her side. "Land! Ember Island!" For the lookout post, Tama could he heard squealing with glee. Even Azula had to smile.

"We'll be there by early afternoon, by the looks of things." Ren said, looking over the charts. "Finally! We get to do something!" He paused, and then added. "I'm honored I get to be on your right side. It means a lot. More than you think, Princess." Azula rolled her eyes at this.

"Whatever you say." She shook her head. "Think whatever you want. But now we need to attack some actors."


	13. Take Out an Island

Welcome to chapter thirteen, and it's certainly going to be an unlucky one for the Ember Island Players!

Again, thanks for reviews. I fixed the no shoes – new shoes issue and the "calm" and "clam" issue, but I've probably still got a million things to fix. X.x Actually, scratch that. Just before I added the chapter, I checked. I edited the document but it won't show in the corresponding chapter. If anyone reading this knows what's going on or how to fix it, please tell me. 

--

They piloted the boat to the docks, and Azula could tell from the wheel that the place had not changed, not much. There were a few new building here and there, but for the most part, it was exactly the same. A holiday home for the richest Fire Nation nobles. The docks mostly held boats for leisure, and their simple Earth Kingdom boat stood out. Or really, looked very shabby. Earth Kingdom boats were never the top-of-the-line but this just made it look shameful. Oh well, they'd be using the Ember Island's Player's boat soon enough, and Azula could see it, a nice looking, roomy boat.

She led the way off the gangplank, Ren just a step behind her and the rest filing off the boat as well, save for one of the older ones, who would be keeping watch. It was very unlikely anyone would try to take anything though. And in their rather shabby Earth Kingdom cloths, they looked like the criminals. They'd need new ones for this. The cloths were already too warm and Azula felt herself sweating. She glanced back and only Ren seemed impervious to the heat. Or really, only Ren wore layers, and she'd taken most of them off, robe slung over one arm. Past the greenish robes, she wore a simple, small top and loose shorts, in a lighter green. "I wish I thought of that." Azula admitted, and Ren smiled, but stayed silent.

Azula led the group of fourteen up the hill, and towards the playhouse. Just as she presumed, it was still there. They got plenty of looks on their way, confused looks. But Azula and Ren looked Fire nation enough, and the others…well, they were Fire Nation, but not exactly blue-blooded. "In we go." She said with a devilish smile, entering the playhouse. The reception area was deserted, and she headed into the main area, on the ground-level floor. She strode up to the stage, everyone following her, and stopped there. "Now. Myself hmmm…" She turned to face them and singled out most of the actors. They joined her in a clump behind her. "Ren, you take those three and go around at the other stage door, over there. And then, we go in, finish them off. Knock them out or kill them, it doesn't rightly matter to me. Make sure we don't miss any, and then we get going. Understood?" There were a few nods, and even Tama looked ready to fight, with orange flames dancing around her fingers.

"Hey! You can't come in here! What are you doing?!" One actor shouted. He was running around, half in costume, and he yelped as Azula kicked forwards, sending a flame into his face. He shouted out in 

surprise, and Tama came out of nowhere with a few weak orange flames, which he sat on. He helped and Azula sent another blast of flames at him. He fell and knocked his head, not rising up. Azula smiled at the little girl, who was looking up at her searchingly, before spinning and grabbing the wrists of another actor, who was about to hit her with a club. Azula pushed her back and spun, sending out another blue flame, and then a crack of lightning. Fighting. Ah yes, she loved it. She felled another actor, before watching the fight. Kupe and the others were not doing much, and Thane had gotten himself knocked out on the floor. Then, she saw Ren. She was cornered, and Azula began to run across the backstage area, this one holding assorted sets. Set. That reminded her, she'd need to take these with her, or at least, ones involving the play they'd be doing. But before she got there, Ren had taken care of her little problem. A kick and a well aimed punch and they both fell, one twitching slightly. Azula stopped mid stride.

DAMN. TY LEE. Azula let out a little, insane laugh, her hair, which was down more than it was up now, getting in her eyes, and curls around her shoulders. Ren frowned, but decided not to ask what had caused the little moment as she went on fighting. Despite the actors, being, well, actors, they could fight oddly well. Either that and Tane along with some of her own troops were very soft. Azula shook softly, then spun around, insanity in her eyes as she unleashed a sudden zap of lightning that felled the last three without mercy. Ren flinched. That was her fault, she just knew it.

"Sets, now." Azula strode past them. "Set for those who are awake, let's see…" She pointed to the ones she wanted, and those who were able began to move them to the boat, Ren included. Finally, only her, the unconscious Tane and Tama were left. The little girl was bent over her brother, shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Thane. Wake up. It's uhm…time for breakfast. Mhm. Yummyyyyyyyy." She said, paying no attention the warlord who watched her. When Thane did nothing, she kicked him lightly. Nothing. "Is he dead?" She asked, finally looking Azula's way. Azula shrugged.

"Possibly. And that would be a waste, because I need him." She bent down and placed two long fingers against Thane's neck, finding a pulse. "No, not dead. Just a wimp. Anyhow, help me with those." She pointed to a heap of Fire Nation clothing. We'll take it all. Come on now. You're Toph. Be tougher than your brother." Azula bent down and heaved up a good amount, and Tama tried to get just as much, but ended up not near. Ren was coming back with a few others and they all followed suit, except Kupe, who began to try and drag Tane out.

--

After they had gotten some new cloths on and gotten Thane to the Ember Island Players boat, they assembled on deck. The plan was simple. Most of them would get the ship ready to sail from the island as soon as possible. However, herself, Ren, Lam would be going to take the whole island out.

After all, the actors, the ones that lived, would raise the alarm that they were going to impersonate them. She needed to sever the island from the world, at least for a bit. It was simple. "Ren," Azula said as she stood on the dock. "You will take this." Azula handed her a knife, a large, sharp one. "Make sure no messenger hawks will be heading out anytime soon. Am I clear?" Ren nodded, then looked down at herself.

"Hang on." She ran back onto ship, got herself a cloak, and then hid the knife. "Hopefully I won't impale myself." She mumbled to herself, before setting off at a run. She knew where to find the Hawk Keeper's Tower.

"Lam, you will tie up any of the living Ember Island Players. Gag them and hide them, just made sure they'll be out of it for a good while." She watched him go silently, and turned to see all the ships. This would be her job. Now she just had to get to the other side of the docks. A nice, walk along the beach.

At the other side of the beach, Azula found herself a large rock and she sat on her own, watching the main street for Ren or Lam to return. Lam did first. He was just a spot running back to the ship. Then Ren returned, walking slowly, like she had not a care in the world. Now for her role. She walked along the each, to the first of the docked ships, and walked on it. No one was there. She looked around, and smiled, standing still for a second.

Then.

Crack. She began to firebend, running across the width of the ship, flames spreading out behind her. She made a long leap, propelled by her flame, onto the ship beside it. The ship she had just left was still burning, and people were shouting, not just from the shore but from the ship she was on. She was stared at in astonishment, but she paid them no heed, running across the width of that ship, leaping to ship number three, leaving yet another fire behind her. And so she progressed over a total of twelve ships, working her way across, firebending the whole time. Finally, she flung herself onto their stolen 

ship. "GET GOING!" She shouted as soon as she landed, and off they went, leaving the rest of Ember Island behind. A few people ran at the ship, jumping for it when they ran out of dock, but no one caught hold. Even if they did, they'd be easily thrown off.

At the wheel, Azula watched her troops celebrate, and then Ren approached her.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "For you know, not telling you…about, well, you can guess, Princess." Azula nodded.

"You should be. Cam! Over here!" Azula called, and Cam responded, bowing her head.

"Yes Princess?" She asked.

"Hold this." Azula instructed her and left the wheel, turning to face Ren, insanity in her eyes. "I want to know your exact relation. And I want you to know something, Ren. You are not Ty Lee. So I will give you a chance. You have shown me you are thus far loyal. But. So. Did. She." She said each word clearly. "She betrayed me, and I lost it all because of her. If you do the same I will not hesitate to kill you and everyone you care about and not only this but you will pay for her crime. Are we clear, Ren?" Ren nodded, pale.

"Good." Azula turned back and took the wheel. "Until then, enjoy the fact you're the only person here I hold in some form of confidence. But remember, I held her in confidence, too. And I paid. Prove to me you won't do the same, you won't drive me through it all. Being betrayed by a friend is beyond pain you can understand."


	14. Blatant Lies and Hidden Truths

Welcome to the long awaited chapter 14. High school has snuck up on me and got me around the neck. X.X I'm in tenth grade, btw, if you were wondering.

Thanks for the document help; I'll get right on it.

And I lost my muse, so yeah. I'm getting it back again. And there were other issues. So just…yeah…

--

The world must have gotten bigger. Travelling to the capital seemed to take longer than it had long ago. Long ago when she'd commonly made the trip. Maybe it was because she'd before been more patient. Maybe it was because it was within her grasp. Either way, Azula had come more and more restless as time went on.

But she knew it would be justified, she knew her power was in her reach, she knew it was there. And damn, she was going to get it! The three day trip back to the capital was made in two and a half; she'd forced them to go faster than was safe. But oh well. Ember Island was still isolated, probably, but time was of the essence. She docked the boat with her crew, and they left the boat, in standard, Fire Nation civilian dress, all fifteen of them. And they marched right for the palace. Azula knew exactly where the palace was, and while of course, this city had expanded, it wasn't as drastic as the Earth Kingdom, about par with the Northern Water Tribe. Still, she knew the streets like she knew an old enemy. Not friend, she never knew her friends, but she knew her enemies. Take Zuzu, for example.

"So you're just going to march in and tell them you're the princess of the Fire nation?" Ren sounded confused as she walked at Azula's left side. Azula nodded.

"But of course. They're my relatives, after all. They should be told great-great auntie is coming to visit." Azula whispered, tone dangerous. Ren decided to ask no more. It was clear enough, but wasn't it a bit foolhardy? This was the most dangerous thin g she'd ever done, and she guessed it was only the beginning of it all.

"HALT." The palace guard placed his spear in Azula's way as she attempted to enter the palace through the gates. The guards, the two of them, looked over the fifteen teenagers they saw. "State your business." He growled. "And who you are, if you mean to make an appointment…" He doubted, though, these children had any reason to be here.

"Don't you know who I am?!" Azula snapped, and the guard frowned. "I'm Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation!"

"Ha-ha. Not funny, girl. You can't just walk around saying you're that…warmonger!" The guard scolded, and the other one spoke.

"Yeah. I mean…" He glanced at Azula. She looked a lot like the scrolls depicted, to be truthful. Almost exact, he'd say; if her hair was up. "That's not what you do, not at the palace. Now scat." Azula only laughed.

"I suppose you haven't been told then? We're the Ember Island Players, we're going to do a play for the Fire Lord and his family…" She sounded disappointed. "I got the horrible role of the warmonger, and I thought you'd been told, I'm sorry. But we do need to get in." She looked back at her crew. "Looks like we're just going to have to go back. The Fire Lord will be ever so disappointed."

"No no!" The guard spoke. "We'll let you in. We're just confused, is all. The Players usually are more…adults…" He shrugged. The legends had been teens and children when they did their main deeds, so it only made sense. "All right, we'll let you in, but if this is a joke you're in deep trouble, kids." He opened the gate with his partner, and they set off inside. Azula grinned. It was too easy.

"Follow me. With any luck, I'll know exactly what's what." If no extensions had been made, and she doubted it would be so. After all, the Royal Family, at its peak, had had 18 members. She knew this from her history scrolls, and nothing but simple upkeep work had been in her…erm…past lifetime. She headed down the more deserted pathways, to the guest quarters, moving like she belonged there. It was key to act like she knew what she was going to do. And she did. But more loosely than her step gave hint to. "Right." She said, in the guest's hallway. "Five to a room. I don't care who you stay with, but do try to make sure one of you can fight, at least." Her glance went to Tane, who went red. He may have been one of the older ones, but she was not pleased with the fact he had been conked out, and he knew it. He was ashamed. His little sister had done better than he.

"Five to a room, get in costume, and hurry up. If you don't want to dress in front of everyone, have someone hold up a sheet. We have a Fire Lord and his family to impress, don't we?" She left into one of the rooms, and put on her armor. It was brand new, and fit well. She left the room to leave the other four occupants – Ren, Tane, Cam and Tama to change, and waited in the hall. When everyone was in costume, she set them off down a hall again, leading the way. The only thing she was not wearing, yet, was the royal headpiece, tucked away in a pocket under her amour. She would only wear it when the pay was to begin.

"Well, if it isn't Zula!" Azula jumped at the voice, and spun around, coming face to face with Avatar Nami. "Well, you certainly look like the warmonger, well…this is interesting." The rest of the 'Ember Island Players' had rounded the corner. Tane had tripped on his outfit, sending himself into Ren, who had fallen onto Tama, who had tumbled onto her face and now Kupe was trying to untangle them all. They were all in costume, too. If she wasn't trying to keep a displeased look in their direction, she'd of laughed. "I think your little group has had a mishap. You certainly look…"

"Yes, I know." Azula shrugged. "I bear a resemblance. That's why I was chosen for the part. We're here to perform a play for the Fire Lord and his guests over dinner. If they could get on their feet!" She added louder to the mess behind her. "Will you be staying?" She sounded sincere, wanting to know if she could perform for the Avatar.

"Yes. I'll be staying here for the next two days. Funny, though. Fire Lord Zoi didn't mention a troupe of performers." Nami frowned. "It must have been an oversight, I guess. May I walk with you?"

"Of course." Azula said cheerfully, and she set off, the rest, now on their feet, following behind her. "It will be delightful to get to show you this. Provided no one trips, it will be a great show. Unforgettable, I'd like to think, but maybe I'm just thinking a bit too big. It's my first big performance in a long time." They approached the throne room, and Azula fell silent as she knocked. "We'll be performing in here. The acoustics in this room are correct for the effects we want to achieve." A blatant lie. Azula just wanted to make the flames around the throne turn blue when she launched an attack. Just because she wanted them to glow with her power, not someone from the line of Zuko.

"Interesting." Nami sounded cautious, not exactly believing it. She knocked once more, finding it odd about the lack of guards.

"Avatar, and…well, this is odd. I don't remember seeing a group of costumed children about." Azula turned around, head tilted to one side, before bowing. The Fire Lord stood before her. He was tall, maybe in his forties, and while he had the same posture of Zuko, his face was more reminiscent of Mai.

"Your Majesty," Azula stepped forwards, in front of Avatar Nami. Now she had to play the cards carefully, lest set off alarm bells. "We are glad to be here." She gestured back to her crew, all solemn-faced in costume, and where needed, face paint. "We have been sent to perform for you, as you must recall."

"What?" Fire Lord Zoi frowned. He glanced back behind him in the hallway, where three figures rounded the corner, presumably his wife, and two children. "I do not remember having any performers coming. Nami…?" He glanced over, and she shrugged.

"I assumed you would know. How else would they of gotten in? I do know this girl, Zula, however." Nami said dismissively. "Appernetly, she has acted before…" Azula smiled slightly. Oh, if only Nami knew how true that was. She was acting right now; this was all part of the play. And what a fine play it was!

"I don't remember anything about this either." The Fire Lady fornwed. "Maybe there was some form of miscommunication?"

"Oh, that is probably the case." Azula nodded, "We were told we're performing here, the guards let us in, and we were given rooms. Back on Ember Island, they told us what was going on. But there was a storm not too long ago. The messenger hawk could have met an untimely demise in the winds. However, if you would not like us to perform, we shall simply head back." She shrugged, as though it was no big deal.

"Can't they stay, father?" One of the children spoke up. The older one, the girl. She looked about seven. "It'll be great fun. Look, how she looks like Toph!" She pointed to Tama. "And that one Zuko!" She gestured to Lam. "And she looks a lot like…" He nodded at Azula.

"Azula! We were playing 'To the pillar this morning. I was Azula. We played in the courtyard and everything." The smaller one piped up. "And the same pillar, too!" Azula took this information calmly. Her pillar? Her courtyard? Huh, that was unusual. But it was info she would need.

"Well." Fire Lord Zoi sounded cautious. "These circumstances are certainly odd, but I'm considering it. Will you charge?"

"On no." Azula shook her head. "Board is all we get paid with. And the honor to perform for all of you. I'm quite excited about that prospect; in all honesty, I've been planning for all this. For a long, long time. Even before it was really sure the play was going to be made, I'll admit." A hint? Yes. Would they realize it now? Hell no. But they would.

"All right." Fire Lord Zoi came to his conclusion. "Next time, however, we need further contact from the Ember Island Players. This is very sudden and rather odd, all must admit. I'll send some servants to help you set up. He opened the doors to the throne room. "Send one to get me when you're done."

"Of course." Azula entered the throne room, the others behind her. She shut the doors again and grinned. "This place hasn't changed, one bit. It's all so easy. Let's go, up the set, fix your costume, Tane, don't be stupid and trip, or I will do you an injury, and remember, you chose my room, and I can get you anyways if I please. Now, my friends; let us give the Fire Lord a performance he won't EVER forget."


End file.
